


Братская любовь

by Wolcha



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Clone Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Tentacles, Urination, clone incest, implied past BBSolid, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolcha/pseuds/Wolcha
Summary: Снэйк лежал на полу, истекая кровью, а толстые металлические щупальца затягивались всё сильнее, выдавливая из него остатки воздуха.





	Братская любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brotherly Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179542) by [heavvymetalqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen). 



Он обещал, что не даст себя поймать. Нельзя постоянно повторять одни и те же ошибки, не в этот раз.   
Но ведь иначе парень бы погиб, и Ольга вместе с ним. Они, конечно, раздражали и были теми ещё занозами в заднице, но тем не менее заслуживали жизни намного больше, чем сам Снэйк. Поэтому он отвлёк внимание Солидуса на себя, позволяя Райдену и Ольге скрыться.  
Заведомо проигрышная схватка закончилась ожидаемо — Снэйк лежал на полу, истекая кровью, а толстые металлические щупальца затягивались всё сильнее, выдавливая из него остатки воздуха. Разрезанный катаной живот болел просто нестерпимо.   
Оцелот — или Ликвид? Впрочем, какая теперь разница? — рассмеялся.  
— Не убивай его прямо сейчас, босс.  
— У тебя уже был шанс поразвлекаться с ним сегодня, — рявкнул Солидус, надавливая массивным ботинком прямо на открытую рану Снэйка. — Теперь мой черёд. Но ты можешь понаблюдать, если хочешь.  
Снэйк почувствовал, как щупальца подняли его над землей. Он отчаянно затрепыхался в бесполезной попытке отвоевать хоть немного воздуха.  
— Это так несправедливо, — произнёс Солидус, проводя пальцами по струйкам крови, стекающим по лицу Снэйка, прямо к плотно закрытому рту. — Ты просто черновик, неудачная копия, и всё же ты моложе и красивее.  
Щупальца сжались сильнее. Перед глазами у Снэйка всё поплыло и потемнело, он распахнул рот и почувствовал окровавленные пальцы Солидуса, толкнувшиеся глубоко в узкое горло.  
— А ведь это я идеален. Разве это справедливо, я тебя спрашиваю?  
Снэйк не смог бы ответить, даже если бы мог дышать. Перед глазами заплясали разноцветные точки, Снэйк дёрнулся и что-то тёплое потекло по его ноге, прямо в ботинок.  
Солидус шагнул ещё ближе, так что Снэйк ощутил его дыхание на лице, и он выглядел так похоже… совсем как…  
— Б-босс, — прохрипел Снэйк, всё сильнее проваливаюсь в темноту. — Пожалуйста…  
Щупальце вокруг горла немного разжалось, и Снэйк судорожно начал глотать воздух. Лёгкие горели, а всё тело нестерпимо болело. Другое же щупальце сжалось у его промежности, и босс — нет, это был Солидус — рассмеялся, глядя на беспомощные телодвижения.  
— Да, ты же совсем ненормальный.  
Он схватил его член прямо сквозь брюки и грубо сжал, и, господи, господи, как же сильно Снэйк скучал, как же сильно скучал по…  
— Босс… ещё…  
— Ты как пёс, — прошипел босс ему в лицо, сжимая член всё сильнее, — и обращаться с тобой надо соответственно.   
Снэйк захрипел, не в силах сделать ни вздоха, взгляд заволокло чернотой. Он конвульсивно дёрнулся, пуская слюни, и кончил в штаны. Щупальца разжались, и Снэйк рухнул на мокрый пол, задыхаясь и кашляя, отчаянно борясь с подступающим беспамятством.  
— Избавься от него, — бросил Солидус и, развернувшись, ушёл.  
Оцелот подошёл ближе, зло ухмыляясь.  
— Спасибо за такое потрясающее представление, брат.  
Он вскинул револьвер и нажал на курок. Раздался щелчок, но Снэйк был настолько измучен, что даже не вздрогнул.  
— Ох, надо же, патроны закончились. Похоже, мне придётся идти за новыми. Но я уверен, что ты не попытаешься сбежать вот через эту дверь.  
Снэйк поднял взгляд на дверь, через которую только что прошёл Оцелот — нет Ликвид, — оставив её приоткрытой.  
— И ещё один совет, брат… Приведи себя в порядок, перед тем как вернуться к своему маленькому милому дружку. Ты же не хочешь заставлять его волноваться, не так ли? — и он ушёл, позвякивая шпорами.  
Снэйк с трудом заставил себя встать, рукой зажимая всё ещё кровоточащую рану. Коридор за дверью был пуст, и он старался не думать о следе из крови и мочи, что оставляет за собой с каждым нетвёрдым шагом. Всё что нужно сейчас, это найти Отакона, и тогда всё будет в порядке.  
Если ему повезёт отсюда выбраться, то как только он потеряет сознание, последние полчаса его жизни забудутся как страшный сон. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для fandom Stealth Games 2018


End file.
